New Rome
The Empire of New Rome '(Latin: ''The Imperium Romanum), or more commonly known as just 'New Rome '(Latin: Nova Roma), is a sovereign state in Terra Aquilonis. New Rome is on the eastern side of Terra Aquilonis, commonly referred to as the Gloria Orentalis (English: Eastern Glory). The first settlers of the area comprising of New Rome migrated from Eurasia about 15,000 years ago, and settled down in the environment. During the 13th century, the Iroquois Confederation was the most influential civilization in the area, as their lands ranged from the New Tiber River all the way to Roma Island in Nova Roma due to their war-hardened chief, Hiawatha the God-given. The Confederation would stay the main power in the area until the Europeans arrived in the late 15th century. After almost 300 years of colonization and trade during what has been called the Golden Age of America all started by Genoan explorer Saint Christophorus Columbus, the upper-class residents of the Nova Roma Province, the Romans' most populated, wealthy and productive province declared themselves independent of the Romans' rule in 1715, and set their signed and ratified Constitution over to Constantinople. This eventually lead to a political crisis in Europe that went on for over three years, which lead to New Rome being officially recognized by all Western European countries in 1718, and the Romans being forced to give up all of its other surrounding territories to New Rome. Nowadays, New Rome is a unitary parliamentary constitutional empire lead by Constantine IV, with all diplomatic and militaristic powers given to the Upper and Lower Senate and the Caesar. Etymology New Rome's name is an Anglicized version of the Latin name Nova Roma, which is the name of the Capital. However, many people who hear about New Rome's founding often question why the country named itself "New Rome" if it was trying to separate from the real Romans. To sum it all up, historian John Isidontus describes it in his best-selling book, The History of New Rome in Lots of Pages: " The founders of New Rome, wealthy businessmen and traders, were often still related with the old Empire in a way: the official demonym for New Romans back then when the country was first founded was Pares, which is Latin for equals, equals of the Romans from Europe, nonetheless. The original Romans were seen as gods among men in the Colonies through propaganda in newspapers and posters, and often people thought that they too should be true Romans..." - John Isidontus Geography New Rome is mostly on the eastern side of Terra Aquilonis, and the lowest point in the official country is the Lowland in the Amarcia Province, and the highest is Mount Matthew, on the border between New Rome and the United Provinces of the Midwest. '''Climate New Rome has a mix of climates, most notably having a humid, subtropical climate in the Southern areas of the country, while the north mainly has a humid, continental climate. The hottest temperature ever recorded in the country was in the Southern city of New Gaulica of the Gaul Province, with a recorded temperature of 107 degrees Fahrenheit at around 5:00 PM on 20 August 1982, and the coldest at the Northernmost town in the country, Essexville of the Dogger Province, with a recorded temperature of -20 degrees Fahrenheit at around 1:00 AM on 4 January 2003. History Pre-European discovery (15,000 BC? - 1493) The first settlers of Terra Aquilonis moved from the far lands of Siberia to the western coast of the continent nearly 15,000 years ago due to a small land passage between the two continents. The civilizations quickly settled into the land, developing various different types of societies due to the type of land they settled in. However, in the late 13th century, Hiawatha and the Iroquois Confederation established one of the most influential pre-European civilizations in the area, with the extent of their empire ranging from the New Tiber River all the way to Nova Roma itself. The Iroquois would largely own the area until the Europeans arrived in the late 15th century. Contact with the Europeans and early colonization (1493 - 1537) In February of 1493, after constant disappointment from the refusal from every major court in Western Europe to pay him to start his voyage, the Genoese explorer and cartographer Saint Christophorus Columbus, then known as just Cristoforo Colombo came to his last choice of destination: Constantinople, the capital of the then-rotting and decaying Roman Empire, known by most of the West as the Byzantines. Colombo stated to Emperor John IX that he was planning to try and find a shorter route to the legendary land of Asia, so they wouldn't have to face against the mighty Saracen Empire to have to trade. The Emperor willingly accepted, and sent off Cristoforo with 3 ships: the Caesar, the Constantine, and the Nero, 600 ducatii and 30 men. On 24 April 1493, Manuel Lorismus, one of Colombo's seers on the sea, reported land. Colombo had then claimed the territory for the Romans, and ended his first voyage. This first opened up trade with completely new nations, and had ushered Europe into a new era. For this, just a year after Columbus died in 1504, he was named Saint of the Orthodox Church. The first permanent settlement, New Constantinople, located in the Nero Strait Islands, was founded by Daniel Wood in 1499, an Englishman who was a part of Columbus's original crew of sailors. During the Age of Discovery, mass immigration began and colonization was at an all-time high; it also helped that explorers such Sir Kenneth MacLochlair of Scotland and Ferdinand Noriega of Spain had been extremely influential conquistadors and explorers that mapped out the entirety of the Western region of Terra Aquilonis and Terrem Australem, allowing more European settlers to come in. But eventually by 1550, it became that the Roman Empire's colonies had a lot more strength and power than the actual Empire herself. Category:Terra Universi